Broken Crown
by Tif S
Summary: AU: Henry has been apprenticed to the Spinner's son since he was nine years old. Plagued by nightmares with no origin, and without a family to speak of, he and his master are suddenly forced on the run with a quest to find the Sorcerer who holds the key both to defeating the Evil Queen and to young Henry's past. (Pairings Included: Rumbelle, Swanfire and Snowing)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello my fellow oncers, here with a new story. I've had an idea like this for a while, but it was only after seeing the recent episodes that I got the courage to begin it. Just a few notes, as the summary says, this is AU, and is sort of a take on events if it were Henry at the center rather than Emma. Flashbacks will be incorporated. Regina is the evil queen in this story, and things are a bit muddied at this point, but they will be explained as the story progresses. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think? Shall I continue?**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The man rose to his feet hearing the lad's whimpers. It was nowhere near dawn, but the pattern was a familiar one. The boy had lived with him in the small cottage for almost two years now. Baelfire had been searching for an apprentice to help in the shop after his father had taken ill, and the boy had nowhere else to go, no family to speak of. It had been a perfect match. But he soon found that the boy had his own troubles, including near constant nightmares.

He watched from the doorway as the boy headed in the direction of the fireplace holding a log which he placed just so. He smiled to himself, but it was halfhearted at best, and fell completely upon hearing movement.

Baelfire cursed under his breath. The old floors in this place… enough to make anyone jumpy.

The boy's eyes caught his. "Master Baelfire! Did I wake you?"

The man shook his head. "No, not at all." He entered the room.

"I know I can be loud sometimes." The boy ducked his head. "I try to use the pillow, but it just…"

"Henry, it's perfectly fine." Baelfire smiled as he sat beside the boy. "I was awake long before." It wasn't a lie. He had actually been at the small table consulting one of Miss French's books on healing. Belle French was his father's wife. He recalled being a young man of twenty or so years, returning home after a time of traveling the realms, and feeling elated upon hearing the news. It hadn't been long after that… well it had been a good thing that he had returned when he did.

The boy studied him. "Master Baelfire… are _you_ alright?"

"Yes of course." He looked over to the window, then to the boy. His eyes were blazoned with dark, deep circles. "You should try to get some more sleep."

The boy was already reaching for the flint, crouched before the mouth of the fireplace. "I sleep."

"Do you?" Baelfire smirked.

Henry ducked his head murmuring something.

"You fall asleep during your studies? I'd hardly consider that healthy."

Henry groaned. "It only happened once, and I read the rest right after I woke up."

" Once a week you mean?" Baelfire raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to put on some tea Master Baelfire?" Some point during this exchange, the boy had dodged towards the kitchen grabbing the tea leaves as he wore an innocent grin.

Baelfire sighed giving a nod as he took up the book and candle from the table, clearing room for breakfast dishes. "I was thinking," He looked to where the kettle was brewing. "You've been working the shop quite a bit, haven't you?"

"I sold six whole lengths of Master Rumple's yarn yesterday, and four of Miss Belle's books." Henry shouted from his place by the fire.

"Well done." Baelfire smiled. "How would you like to get out of the shop for a while?"

Henry frowned as he grabbed the aggressively whistling kettle. "Why?"

"Just a change of scenery. It gets dull behind the counter doesn't it?"

Henry mulled it over, before he gave a small nod. "A bit."

"Some friends of mine need some items from town." Baelfire handed Henry a piece of parchment and a pouch of coins. "I would go myself, but I think this job suits you."

Henry beamed. "Thank you."

"As soon as you pick them up, go to this address. Straight away." Baelfire pointed to a scrawl on the very bottom of the parchment. "I told them to expect you."

Henry observed the list. "Yes Sir, but… why would your friends need a sword and a crossbow?" As Henry looked up, he noticed his master's face draining of color. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Baelfire shook his head, seeming to clear it. "It's not for us to know."

"But, shouldn't we, I mean… if we're delivering it?"

"Not always."

Henry nodded, but he was more confused than before.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, what do you think so far? Next chapter will have Baelfire visiting his father and Belle as Henry goes on Baelfire's errand and finds a bit of trouble along the way. Henry's nightmares will also be touched on a bit as well._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again, here with chapter two. I don't own Once Upon a Time, simply playing in a world I love. I own nothing at all, just my plot. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter. Happy Once Upon a Time Day!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Henry rarely left the small section of their village which housed Master Rumple's shop, the cottage he and Master Baelfire shared as well as the cottage where they would venture to help Miss Belle and Master Rumple whenever they had a spare moment, which was quite frequently.

For some reason which Master Baelfire never divulged, there were times which the shop would be empty. Henry would be seated at his stool awaiting customers, and despite never posting a closed sign, no one would come. So, might he have stretched the truth a bit? Maybe. But it wasn't too difficult. All he had really done was place a few books in his satchel and fixed the ledger accordingly. When it came to the yarn and materials, well that is where it _was_ a bit harder. He didn't have very many acquaintances in the village, save one. The daughter of a milner. She was the shop's only regular customer. He would implore her to buy double her usual charge if she was able, and in exchange he would offer her help in deliveries and offer her a book of her choice, paid for out of his own meager earnings.

It was this small lie, that suddenly felt much bigger, which kept his mind working as he walked. He pulled out the list that Baelfire had given him, studying it with intent. The sword and the crossbow were not the only items his master's friends had requested. There were also several less...dangerous items: a sleeping draught from the apothecary's, bread and cheese from the food stalls, and probably the most innocuous and strangest item on the list, a toy (simply the word toy, nothing specific). Did the friends have a child? Henry shrugged it off, but he couldn't help being confused by the fact that the same list that asked for weapons also asked for a toy. Just what kind of people were these friends of Master Baelfire?

"Pardon me young man," Henry felt himself jostled as he looked up from the list to see a man standing in front of him. The man was tall with a head of dark hair, and he was wearing leather gloves. The man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he rifled through a satchel, producing a sketch and handing it to him. "Have you seen this woman?"

"Sir…" Henry's gaze flitted as he tried to see around the man's bulk. "I...I'm sorry, I have an errand."

The man nodded. "Yes, of course, but it will only take a moment. She's wanted by the Queen herself."

Wanted? Henry's throat went dry as he dodged around the man. He couldn't get mixed up in this. "Sir, I can't...I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Wait," The man shoved the parchment in Henry's hand. It took all Henry could do not to lose his list. "If you see anything suspicious, come to the Tavern before dusk."

Henry nodded running away quickly, not stopping until he was inside the apothecary doors.

"Oi, lad! You alright?"

Henry leaned against the wall nodding, more to himself than to the woman who was speaking. He was okay, he was just fine. He pulled the parchment, and upon looking nearly dropped it.

* * *

"Bae," Belle opened the door with a smile. "Come in."

Baelfire removed his coat as he stepped into the cottage. "Afternoon Belle."

"We weren't expecting you to come so early. How are you?"

Baelfire pulled a nearby chair. "Excellent." Baelfire stared past to the rocking chair by the fire where his Papa sat pushing off in a rhythm. He turned round, seeming to feel Baelfire's gaze, but his smile was strained. The younger man could see it took a great effort.

Belle sighed. "It's getting worse. But he did ask after you and Henry this morning. He hasn't been sleeping."

Baelfire shook his head. "That seems to be common. I found the boy building a fire before sun-up. Has he eaten?"

"Barely a spoonful."

Baelfire stood up and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the shelf.

"Where is Henry?"

"I sent him on a delivery." Baelfire said. He walked over to the pot, and proceeded to scoop out a small portion of soup.

"You sent him out alone?" Belle's voice rose.

"He can't be expected to work the counter every day, especially- " He stopped himself, his gaze turning back to his father whose face appeared as if he'd been doused by the boiling broth. "He needs the fresh air."

"Baelfire," Belle sighed, but she said nothing more on the matter, choosing instead to turn her attention to the wash which she suddenly remembered had to be hung on the line outside.

"Bae," Rumpelstiltskin made an attempt to sit up, his gaze clearing slightly as the younger man sat in front of him on a nearby stool.

"Hi Papa."

"She's right you know."

Baelfire stirred the small portion of soup. "You have to eat."

"And you have to listen." Rumpelstiltskin reached for a handkerchief as a bout of coughing overtook him. "My apologies."

Baelfire's eyes narrowed. "Papa,"

"I'm fine with water." He gestured to a pitcher which was at the center of the table. "Please."

Baelfire rolled his eyes, but stood placing the untouched soup on the table as he grabbed the mug and filled it with water handing it to his father.

"Thank you Son."

"He really cannot work the counter every day." Baelfire said. "You know that."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I do."

"So, why?"

"I told you when you first took the boy on that you weren't ready."

Baelfire couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "Me? Papa, we needed the help."

"Yes, but it is about more than that." Rumpelstiltskin took a sip of his water. "You know the threat that is out there... better than anyone."

Baelfire could see the briefest flash in his father's gaze, but he didn't ask. He never had, and now...well it was a bit late for it to matter at all. He ducked his head down, properly chastened. "Yes Sir."

"Your heart was in the right place." Rumple placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "The boy has spirit. I'm sure he'll be back before sundown."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh my, so Henry has quite a few secrets he is keeping from the others. Rumpelstiltskin seems to be having the same insomnia problems as Henry, and Baelfire is struggling as well. How'd I do? Are the relationships okay as I'm writing them so far? Please let me know. So any predictions? Who do you suppose was on that parchment and just who are these friends of Baelfire?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter Three is ready. In this chapter, we get a bit of Henry's backstory. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Henry blinked, raised the parchment closer, blinked again. It couldn't be, but there she was, staring up at him plain as day, an outlaw.

" _Boy," Henry was startled out of his work by a sharp slap to the back of his head. "What's all this then?"_

 _His gaze dropped as he examined the primers, given to him by one of the girls in the orphanage. "Studying Ma'am."_

" _Studying?" The old woman gave a hoot. "Tell me lad, do you think any merchant has use for a boy who can read?"_

 _It seemed an obvious answer. "I'd like to think so Ma'am." Apparently this was the wrong answer, because he was once again bashed, this time by the very book he had been examining._

" _Not in your work." She gave another hoot. "Mark my words, you'll be out to the fields. No lad who's been in this hole as long as you finds work requiring any skill." She sighed. "Go on! There's chores to be done."_

 _Henry ran out the door, scarcely daring to breathe until he was well out of the earshot of old Mrs. Crimley. His head throbbed, not that it was unusual. The boys called Crimley the Shrew of Shorehouse, and there were rumors every man she ever married died on the spot. The girls, well the girls were just plain terrified. With the fighting and the queen's reign of terror, there were always children at Shorehouse, but Henry received the special disdain of the Shrew, simply because he'd never had any parents. They didn't die in war, or from disease. He was simply dropped on the doorstep, a foundling. Naturally something was thought to be wrong with him from the first. No young couple would give up a perfectly healthy child, especially a son._

 _He found himself once again drawn to the stables. He didn't know why. He'd never been particularly smart when it came to horses, but they didn't seem to mind and it was the least popular chore in Shorehouse, because it involved getting muddy; and getting muddy meant more clobbing from the Shrew. She'd seek him out anyway, so he didn't see the harm. The horses were good listeners as any, and they didn't talk back._

 _He grabbed the rake, and proceeded to twirl it around as he kept his eyes locked on the horse in front of him, a gentle mare name Blue. "I always wanted to learn to fight with a real sword, but the others….they never want me to play with them. I wonder if my parents knew something...like Crimley says. I'll never get out of here.." He scoffed, jabbing the rake into a nearby hay bale._

" _Ouch!" Henry jumped back. The hay bale just said...ouch. That was strange. But then, out of the hay came a woman, and Henry was stunned. "Sorry about this. I didn't think anyone came here." The woman smiled, still rubbing the back of her head. "You'd make a fine swordsman. Best aim I've seen in awhile."_

" _H...how?" Henry stood with his mouth agape. The woman had clearly been asleep in the hay pile, if the state of her clothes was any indication._

" _I needed a place to sleep. It didn't seem like anyone came here."_

" _No one likes the horses." Henry said._

 _The woman raised an eyebrow. "Not like horses?"_

" _No Ma'am" Henry shook his head. "They get you dirty and the Shrew doesn't like it."_

" _I don't see the harm." The woman walked up next to him, raising her hand in an effort to stroke Blue's nose._

" _Me neither." Henry smiled. "They're nice."_

" _Say," The woman grinned. "Do you want to go for a ride?"_

 _Henry's eyes widened. "Oh… no I can't."_

" _Come on. I thought you said you wanted to get out of here. It's the least I can do."_

" _Really?"_

 _The woman nodded, giving a mock curtsy. "Snow White, at your service Sir."_

" _I'm Henry." He ran over to get a saddle. "Can we really go anywhere?"_

 _Snow White laughed. "I know just the place."_

 _It was agreed that Henry would be the one to lead Blue out, further from Shorehouse to the path in the woods. Snow was waiting for him there._

 _Snow mounted Blue, scratching her between the ears so she calmed down. "That's it, easy."_

" _She likes you!" Henry said._

" _You think so?"_

" _She never pets anyone back."_

 _Snow turned, giggling as she realized, indeed the horse was nuzzling up against her hand. "Oh, I think you're right Henry."_

 _The boy's chest puffed out slightly as he attempted to mount the horse. "Whoa…"_

" _I've got you." Snow kept a hand on the boy's foot helping him kick it over before she boosted herself up onto the horse's back. "Hang on." She clicked her tongue as she felt the horse begin to move._

" _Can we go faster?"_

 _Snow nodded, digging her heels into the horse's side. "Make sure you hold on!"_

 _As they rode, Henry felt himself relaxing. It was fun, and Snow was really nice._

" _Where are we going?"_

" _To see some friends." Snow looked at the boy. She could see a purple bruise under the boy's hairline, and the way that he talked about this Shrew. She didn't like it one bit. She'd only known Henry for all of fifteen minutes, but she already felt as though he was her responsibility._

" _Will they like me?"_

" _I know they will."_

 _Henry turned as Shorehouse disappeared into the distance, only vaguely worried about the curfew that hung over his head. He couldn't wait to meet Snow White's friends._

Henry sighed. He couldn't wrap his head around it. She had been so nice to him. Of course, she had kept the horse, but that was a minor transgression, not anything to get her outlaw status.

"Boy, can I get ye anything?" The woman had come out from behind the counter. Henry quickly crumpled up the parchment pulling out his list instead.

"Do you have any sleeping draughts?"

The woman looked at Henry, then to the shelf in back, then back to Henry. This is the one time when he was glad for his sleepless nights, less questions. "This is the perfect draught, allows for sleep but won't conk ye out for hours."

Henry frowned, but took the bottle. It was a small crystal vial. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"Stronger?" The woman guffawed. "Lad are ye lookin' for a curse? 'Cause I don't deal in such matters."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "N...no Ma'am. I just meant...in case this doesn't work."

The woman shook her head. "I'm simply joking. But there is one that is stronger." The woman pulled another vial, this one a dark ruby color. "Look here, one drop is all ye need. Anything more, and ye may not wake for days…" She left the rest unspoken staring pointedly.

Henry nodded quickly. "I'll take two of each."

"Two of each?" The woman stared over the counter. "Yer sure?"

"Yes Ma'am." Henry rummaged through his satchel, grabbing the coin pouch and depositing the correct amount, before taking the vials. "Thank you!" He ran out, the door swinging behind him.

In the flurry, he didn't notice the crumpled parchment hit the floor or the woman's gaze that lingered just a bit too long on his retreating form.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And the trouble continues. Next chapter, we see what the Evil Queen is up to along with a lot of other stuff. As always tell me what you think. Until next time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello again fellow Oncers. I guess it is safe to say that this story is quickly becoming a favorite of mine. So I present chapter four. In this chapter we kind of steer away from Henry and Bae for a bit, but we do get a glimpse of some more familiar faces. As usual, I own nothing but my plot line. The characters belong to Disney and ABC and the creators of this wonderfully magical show. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The huntsman was about to leave the square. It had been a long day, still no leads. Not that he had expected any such luck. In a way, he supposed Lady Luck had been on his side after all. Graham truly had no desire to find the girl, unless he took long enough to consider self-preservation, then it grew within him like a flame. But... if he was alone in his room, he would hope to all the gods that would listen, that the girl wouldn't be found. Then, there was that _other_ matter. That _other_ was the only real reason he was still undertaking the task at all.

"Excuse me Sir, excuse me!" A shrill shrieking entered his consciousness.

He turned, just quick enough to be able to avoid being barreled over by a small older woman. Graham recognized her as the owner of the Apothecary just down the road from this tavern. She held out in her hand the parchment, the very same parchment he recalled presenting to a lad earlier this same day. The wrinkles, the kind that resulted from crumpling, marred the young woman's sketched features. "Yer lookin' for her still?"

Graham allowed his gaze to travel from the likeness of the disgraced princess to this woman. "Aye,"

"The lad that just left," She frowned. "I've a bad feeling."

"Why is that Ma'am?" The boy had seemed a decent sort, if a bit jittery, but as the woman explained, he frowned. Her Majesty would not like this. Not at all.

* * *

The woman sat up. The only word that popped into her mind was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered, she'd been scaling a tree, trying to reach an apple. But now, she was sitting in the dark, able to see nothing, but hearing the distinct sound of metal against stone as she attempted to wrench her arms free.

"H...hello!" Emma shouted, but she could barely hear her own voice. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello Dear." She was blinded as a sudden light entered the room revealing a woman behind it. Regal, that was the way to describe her. She was dressed in black from head to toe, in a gown fancier than even Emma's best dresses. It took a few moments, but it dawned on her who this woman was. This was the woman Papa and Granny had warned her and Auggie about. She was the reason why she, August, and Ruby had to scheme and beg in order to even do something as mundane as apple picking. This woman in front of her, outside of the cell, with a sneer reflected in the glow of a magicked fireball, was the Evil Queen.

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. It was his fault. If hadn't tried to lose Ruby, because he thought he was too old for a chaperone then maybe Emma would still be with him. If he hadn't ignored the shadow in the tree, then maybe he wouldn't have to tell Papa and Granny that Emma had been kidnapped. He was old enough to know. Gods! Papa had lectured them enough times about watching each other.

If he had known...well there was no going back now. He saw Ruby, and then the tears began.

"Auggie?" The young woman frowned as she saw the tear stains on his cheeks. She looked around, but could not find his older sister anywhere. She could feel the panic rising before she even spoke. "What happened? Where's Emma?"

August swallowed looking up before shaking his head. "It happened so fast. I…" He stopped choosing silence. If he said anything more, he was certain that he would fail in any effort to make the journey home.

Ruby walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll search together."

August stood a bit straighter, but couldn't bring himself to do anything but frown. If Ruby didn't buy into his attempt at bravado, she didn't let on.

He knew they most likely wouldn't find anything, but somehow simply the act of walking back the way he came was enough to twist his tears into something useful. Whatever it took, he would find out who had done this.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, we got a glimpse of Graham, Emma, August and Ruby. Not as much evil queen as I promised. This chapter kind of took its own turn (within my plan, but still...) If you want to know anything about what spurred this idea, or clarification on things feel free to PM me or ask in a review. I don't want to give too much away, but if general questions come up I'll answer them in author's notes as well. Also if you have any theories about the show, feel free to PM. I always love talking about the show. Also, just a quick poll out of my own curiosity, have any of you read, are reading or written any fanfics for this show that you enjoyed, and what made them great? I am possibly considering starting a community, and I'd love to know, what makes a really standout story for this fandom? I'll share some of mine in the author's note for the next chapter. Until next time!**_


End file.
